Will you love me back?
by MareeMcd
Summary: [SoraxRiku]
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm …" Sora sighed. He watched his true love sit down on a bent coconut tree watching the sunset on the horizon. Sora liked it when his true love sat there on the bent coconut tree alone. It made him look … mysterious. And Sora liked that. It mad him want to find out more about Riku, because well, Sora found him so _interesting_. His looks, his thoughts, his interests, how he kissed … Wait, what?! Sora shook his head from side to side violently. "Argh …" No matter how hard he tried he could never stop thinking about Riku.

Sora decided to find Kairi and ask her for some advice. Kairi was the only one on the whole island that knew Sora like Riku … in that way. She always told Sora what he wanted to hear.

Sora headed down the wooden stairs into the seaside shack. "_Hmm, no sign of her in here."_ Sora thought to himself. Sora walked outside of the seaside shack deciding to search the island's east side where Selphie and Wakka usually hung.

"_Hmm … no sign of her here either …_" Sora looked down at the island's floor and pouted.

"Why are you so blue man?" Sora blinked and turned to the voice that was calling him. It was Wakka.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just having trouble finding Kairi." Sora grinned wide at Wakka, "Hey! Have you seen her?!"

"Yeah man. She ran into the "secret cave" near the waterfall. I was going to check on her but Selphie said it was one of those "girl" problems. I'd be extra nice to her today man!"

Sora nodded. "Thanks for the tip!" And with that he broke into a run towards the "secret cave" that everyone seemed to know about on the island.

Sora reached the entrance of the cave and already had to squint his eyes to see. It was so dark in there. What was Kairi doing in there anyway?

Sora didn't think about it any longer and decided it was best he just found Kairi for now.

Sora slowly ran his fingertips along the cave's entrance to the "inner cave." It was so dark in there he could barely see. "Kairi? …" He called, "You in here?"

Sora didn't hear a reply but pressed on deeper into the cave anyway. He was starting to worry about her now. Sora didn't like the thought of her being in a creepy old cave all alone.

Sora sighed in relief as he saw Kairi sitting near a small lit fire burning some small twigs.

"Kairi! I'm so glad I found you! I was wondering if you'd give me some of your great advice?" Sora smiled a huge grin at this, trying to be as polite as he could be.

She didn't answer. "Kairi, what are you -?" Sora stopped in the middle of his sentence watching her carefully. She looked so ... eerie. There she was looking at a rock in front of her in the fire's small light. Sora looked at the rock more carefully. It was the one he and Kairi drew each other on one day when they were kids. Why was she looking at the stone so intently?

"Sora …" Kairi said not taking her eyes off the dimly lit rock. "Do you remember when we were kids and we drew each other on this rock?"

"Yeah …"

Kairi finally turned to look at Sora. "I loved you so much." Usually Sora would bush at something like this but this wasn't one of those flattering moments … Kairi was looking so strangely at him … Like she was looking through him. It kind of … _scared_ Sora.

"Kairi … I –" Sora was cut off by Kairi's shrill voice.

"I … still _love_ you." Sora didn't know how he felt at that moment. He and Kairi had been friends forever but their _was_ a time when he felt Kairi wanted something more from him. Something more then a friendship.

Sora stood there looking at Kairi. "Oh …" Kairi looked away from Sora.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"What? … Kairi, no."  
"Oh so you still like me as a friend then?" Kairi's voice sounded frighteningly cold. Sora knew she was not acting like this because of "woman problems." Did Selphie know Kairi liked Sora too? Sora shook his head again forgetting his train of thought. He didn't want to think about that. If Riku knew …

"Yeah! That's right!" Sora smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Kairi shot Sora a cold glare, ignoring his attempt to lighten up the mood. "You'll _never_ _love me_ like you _love_ Riku." Sora pouted at this. Sora thought the last comment Kairi had said wasn't fair to him. "Kairi, I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel." Kairi turned away from Sora and crossed her arms. "Oh … but you will." Sora furrowed his eyebrows. What did Kairi _mean_ by her last comment? Was that a threat? "Kairi … What do you mean?"

Kairi turned to Sora smirking. "I mean … I know something you don't want a certain _someone_ to know." Kairi smirked more at this, letting out a small giggle. "_So she did make a threaten me_!" Sora thought. Oh – oh. The thought of Kairi having the power to make Sora do whatever she wanted frightened Sora. He had a bad feeling about this …

Kairi saw Sora's worried expression and continued what she saying, "And Sora, _knowledge is power_." Sora panicked. She was going to blackmail him! Sora rubbed the back of his neck trying to remain calm. "Uh, yeah. I, I guess it is." Kairi smirked more then she had ever before. She could tell Sora was panicking. Sora was like putty in her hands.

"So, _kiss_ me." Sora blinked at her.

"Huh? –"

"Kiss me or Riku finds out your _dirty_ secret." Sora gulped. He didn't know if he could do it. How could he kiss someone he didn't feel about in … that way?

"Kairi … I don't know if I can do that." Sora looked down at his feet. The thought of kissing Kairi while he loved someone _so_ much made him feel like **_crap_**.

"_Come_ on," She teased. "kiss me as if _I_ am _Riku_." Sora blushed. He had been wanting to kiss Riku _so_ much lately … and Kari knew it.

Sora turned away from Kairi. "I'm sorry. I just can't …" Kairi stood up furious!

"What?! You're not going to kiss me?!" Sora looked at her again and shook his head to answer her question.

"No?!" Sora nodded slowly.

"FINE! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TELL RIKU YOUR DISGUSTING SECRET!"

Sora looked down at his feet again. That comment really hurt him. Was loving another man _so_ disgusting?

Kairi grinned at Sora, seeing his pain. "That's right, Sora. No one on the island will ever acknowledge you again! You'll be treated like some _disease_." Sora felt a tear fall down his cheek. "Not even Riku will acknowledge _you_ again!" Sora couldn't stand the thought. Kairi had really struck a nerve with him. "FINE!" He shouted. "I'll … I'll kiss you!"

Kairi smiled. "_That's what I thought_." Kairi moved closer to Sora, closing the space in-between them. "_Now_," she said throwing her arms around Sora, "_Kiss me_, like you've never kissed anyone before, OR, I just might accidentally tell someone something you don't want them to know." Sora rubbed his tears away. He more scared now then upset. He couldn't help feeling like Kairi was the predator and he was the juicy piece of meat.

Slowly, out of fear, Sora leaned in closer to Kairi. His lips were only a few centimeters away from hers. Sora could see the smirk on her lips and the lust in her eyes. She must of wanted this so long … Sora took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes. In his mind, Kairi was not Kairi infront of him but a sexy Riku with no shirt on. Sora blushed and pressed his lips against Kairi's softly at first but then hard. Kairi opened her mouth and let Sora massage her tongue with his. Kairi let off a small groan and grabbed the back of Sora's hair with one of her hands. Kairi pressed back into Sora's mouth and explored the "new territory" with her tongue. Kairi let off another small groan. "_Eww,_" Sora thought. "_Kairi must have been enjoying the kiss … a little **too** much for Sora to handle_." Sora pushed back against Kairi's tongue and took over control again. He slid his tongue out of Kairi's mouth slowly and began nibbling her lips softly. Kairi groaned again when Sora began licking her lips too. That was enough to make Sora slowly pull away from her and end the kiss.

Kairi opened her eyes and groaned again licking her "Sora tasting" lips. "That was … _incredible_" She smirked. "_Eww!" _Sora thought, "_Kairi had just commented my kissing_."

After a short awkward moment, (well for Sora anyway) Sora spoke up. "So, … um Kairi will you ? –"

Kairi smiled her friendly smile Sora hadn't seen in a while. "I won't tell." She reassured Sora. "It's _okay_."

"_Ahh …_"Sora sighed in relief and started to leave the cave without giving Kairi a goodbye.

"Wait! Sora …" Sora didn't want to talk to her again for a _loo-ng_ time. But Sora was always nice to other people so he turned to face her still, with a large fake smile plastered across his face.

"What's wrong Kairi?" _Like he even cared now_ …

"Can we … still be friends?" Sora looked at her with confused eyes.

"Honestly Kairi … I don't know." Kairi looked down at the cave's floor.

"Please Sora … I'll give you the advice you wanted!" Sora smiled at this. It was like she was the old Kairi he knew. The one that wouldn't use him so cheaply.

"I'm still not sure." Kairi looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please … I'll give you _anything_!"

Sora smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry Kairi. You can't give me what I want. No one can."

Kairi grinned at this but Sora didn't understand why. "Kairi … what's so? –"

"Riku right?!"

"_Huh?_"

"You want Riku's eternal love, _aww_ …" Kairi held her hands together on her chest and sighed. "That's so romantic!"

"_Eww …_ _There she went again, making my desires sound like something embarrassingly, mushy."_

Sora blushed. "Ah, _yeah_ … I guess."

"Well … what if I can help you catch Riku's attention?" Kairi grinned.

"Uh … I don't know if he likes me … in _that_ way."

"Yeah, _now_." Sora pouted. "But what if I could get Riku to like you like that? To maybe even over time, _love_ you." Kairi sighed again at the romantic thought.

"_Gross …_" Sora thought. "_My life isn't that corny … is it_?"

"So," Kairi grinned, if I can get all of that for you, can we be friends again?"

Sora laughed. "After all of that?" Kairi nodded. "I think we can be _best_ friends after that."

NC ? (ignore)

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Sora! I won't let you down, promise!" "Now, let's get you into some _sexy_ clothes!"

"Wh- what?!" _How embarrassing!_ "What for?!"

Kairi merly smiled again. "To impress Riku, _silly_."

"Uh … but I, I mean –" Sora's face went red. _Maybe_ _agreeing to let Kairi help him with his romantic affairs wasn't such a good idea after all …_

"_Come_ on!" She persisted, "It'll be fun!"

"U- uh, okay …" _What did I just do?! _Kairi smiled at Sora, grabbed his hand and lead him out of the "secret cave."

"Sora this is going to be _so_ much fun!"

"So um … Kairi, where exactly are we going? …" Kairi grinned ear to ear.

"We're going to that new store that just opened, _everyone_ is talking about it!" Sora gulped.

"W-what?" _Oh, no_. Sora hoped Kairi was not going to take him to _that_ particular store. It was so _posh_ and _snobb_y that Sora felt out of place there.

"We're going to _Monsieur Pierre's_, silly." Sora pouted. "_Oh come on_ Sora," Kairi persisted, "it'll be fun!"

"_Yeah, heaps of fun …sarcasm" _ Sora thought.

"_Oh come on Sora_, you want to impress _Riku_, right?"

Sora blushed. "Then, it's settled," she told Sora. "We're going to _Monsieur Pierre's_."

…

A little while later Kairi and Sora arrived outside _Monsieur Pierre's_.

"Look at it Sora, isn't it _great?!_"

"_Yeah_." He lied.

"Let's go _shopping!_" Kairi yelled. She quickly took Sora's hand and dragged him into the store.

Sora looked around the shop. _Arrrgh!, how boring_! A couple of snobby employees more interested in their conversations on their cell phones then Sora's convenience.

"OOoo!" Kairi beamed. "Look at that dress it's so _purdy …_" Sora watched Kairi carefully. She became another person when she was shopping.

"Uh, Kairi?"

"Yus?" (Not a typo!, Kairi is just speaking strangely thanks to all the purdy clothes! P.S my fellow readers, for a couple of dialogs, Kairi's sentences will appear to have a lot of typos. THIS. IS. DONE. ON. PERPUSE! It's to add character to Kairi, am I the only one or does she remind me of Selphie when she goes shopping? Lol.)

"I'm gonna wait over there for that guy to get off his cellphone. Maybe he can give us some help?"

"_What?! No, no, no, no, no, no_!" She shook her head. "I'll help Sorwa, I'll help Sorwa!" Other people in the store started to stare at Kairi.

"Kairi! Okay, you can help me!"

Kairi smiled, "Relwe?"

Sora sighed. "Yeah …" Kairi jumped up and down in the store and led Sora over to the men's section. "Hmmm … try that one!" She said, pointing to a white and pink frilly shirt.

"Uh … Kairi?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Weren't you trying to make me … y'know ?" Kairi frowned at him.

"What?"

"Sexy?" Sora whispered.

"OOoo! That's right. I formot! I dress you smexy, smexy!" Sora blushed.

"Hmmm … okay, why don't you try … this?!" Kairi picked up a black, long, open V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves.

"Uh … okay Kairi." Sora blushed and turned towards the change rooms.

"Sorwa!" _Huh? _Sora turned around to face Kairi.

"How 'bout while you get changed, I'll find more clothes okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! Okay sure! Good idea!" Sora smiled at Kairi and went off to wait in a line for a change room. Sora looked around in the line to see Kairi. _Hmm … no sign of her … Where was she?_ Sora was about to look for her when he remembered he was in a line. If he left the line he would lose his spot. And if he _did_ find Kairi after leaving the line she'd probably get angry at him later anyway … Besides this was the business area of the island. They're were cops _everywhere_.

Sora sighed. "_Ahh, finally."_ He said to himself as he entered a change room. "_Alone at last …_"

KNOCK, KNOCK! Sora blushed. Who was knocking on his change room door when he had no shirt on?

"Sorwa! Open up!" Sora blushed even more.

"Uh … I can't …"

"Why not?!" Kairi pouted.

"Because I'm half naked." Kairi stamped her foot.

"Oh Sorwa! You're too shy." Sora blushed _even_ more! He hopped no one he knew was listening to Kairi …

"Fine." She pouted. "Your clothes are under the door." _Huh? _There were no clothes under the door.

"Whoops!" She said. "I formot to slide them under the door!" Sora watched below as he saw a hand place a pile of clothes in front of him."Thanks Kairi."

"It's K Sorwa!"

Sora put on the V-neck shirt Kairi had given him earlier and looked at the other clothes Kairi had choosen for him. The clothes were very nice but not Sora's usual style.

"_Oh well_," he thought. "_Riku will be worth it._"

Sora took off his pants in the change room and began putting on a new pair Kairi had choosen for him. They were long, wash grey, denim jeans and they fitted _so_ nicely! They showed off Sora's thin legs and the jeans hugged his bum nicely too! "_How did Kairi now my size?" _Sora thought. Oh well, however she knew, Sora didn't really care. The clothes she had picked for him were _so_ nice!

Next on the floor were some black flip flops and a gold medallion. Sora smiled at the medallion. It was so pretty. It fitted nicely around his neck too. Sora bent down and put on the black flip folps. Underneath were some more clothes Sora didn't see before. There under the black flip flops was a black, thin leather belt with a golden, bronze oval buckle on it. Sora put that on too awing at it. He liked the buckle's colour a lot! Sora bent back down picking up a gold, fashionable watch on the floor. "Wow …" Sora whispered. The watch was made from real gold! Sora turned around and looked at himself in the change room's mirror. He looked _good_! Well, Sora thought he always looked alright but _now_ … he looked _hot_! Why didn't he ask Kairi for her shopping _expertise_ before? _Eh_ … nothing he could do about it now …

Sora exited the change room and noticed people he didn't even know staring at him. Sora thought everyone acknowledging you would be a good feeling, but it wasn't! Sora decided to get out of that store as soon as he could! First, he had to find Kairi …

"Woo, woo!" Sora looked around to see who wolf whistling at him. Ah! What a relief! It was Kairi. "Don't you look hanswam Sorwa!" Sora blushed.

"_Thanks_, Kairi."

"Ah … don't memson it!"

"Kairi …"

"Hmm …?"

"Let's go home." Kairi smiled and nodded.

"First we gotta pay for your clothes silly!" Sora laughed, _he nearly forgot!_ _That would have been embarrassing!_

Kairi led Sora to the cash register and smiled at one of the employees. He looked about Kairi's age. He had tan skin, green eyes and blonde hair. Kairi told Sora she liked green eyes once …

"Excuze meeee!" Kairi smiled. "Just these clothes please!" The _Monsieur Pierre's _employee looked at the clothes Sora was wearing and typed some things into his computer. "Ah …" he said a couple of seconds later, "that'll be $226 dollars and 30 cents." Sora reached for his pocket in his other pants he was wearing earlier. Sora blushed. "Kairi …" he whispered to her, "_I forgot my wallet!_" Kairi merly smiled and waved Sora off with her hand. "Don't be silly, jelly bean! I said _I'd_ help you attract someone, so _I'll_ pay!" Sora blushed.

"Are you sure?"

Kairi smiled, "Yup!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright pink wallet with cartoon bunnies on it. She opened it and pulled out just the amount of money she needed. Sora wondered how Kairi had all this money, but thought it was rude to ask.

"There you go!" She smiled handing over the money to the shop's employee.

Kairi waved goodbye to the store's employee and her and Sora began to leave.

"Wait!"

Kairi and Sora turned to who it was that had spoken. It was the cash register employee.

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Your name's Kairi … right?" Kairi nodded and smiled. "Is he, is he … your boyfriend?" Kairi giggled, "No, silly! We're friends." The shop employee smiled. "Would you then … I mean, if you wanted to? –"

"Go on a date?" Kairi smiled. The shop employee smiled.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sure! Mister shop employee man! Where and when?"

The shop employee blushed again. "Uh … how about Mario's? That new Italian place at … 7? tomorrow night?"

"Oh! Near the pet store."

The shop employee smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay! See you then mister employee man! Byeeeeee!"

Kairi skipped out of the store and waited for Sora to catch up. "Wasn't he niceeeee?" She sighed.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Sora blushed. "Now, can we go home, Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head. "Sora! You lazy bum! I need you to meet someone …"

"Okay …" Sora smiled. Kairi seemed like she was out of her scary shopping daze …

…

A little while later after following Kairi she stopped on a pathway. "We're here, Sora."

Sora looked around. Kairi had led him to the "rough" area of the business district. It was all dark alley ways and suspiciously happy people …

"Uh, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure we're here?"

Kairi smiled, "Yep!" "I want you to meet someone."

"Uh … where is this someone?"

Kairi pointed into a dark alley way. "In there."

Sora looked at Kairi with worried eyes. "Do I have to meet this someone?"

"Yep!" She smiled again. "Don't worry! I'll go with you."

Sora smiled at Kairi trying to hide his fear of the scary dark alley way where weird noises were coming from …

Sora took a step towards the alley and looked back behind him to see if Kairi was still there.

"It's _okay_, silly." Sora trusted Kairi, but every step he took into the alley way, all the strange noises he heard before became _louder_ and **_louder_**.

Sora sighed as he saw two people in the far corner of the alley way. "_Ah … it was just them who made **those** noises …_" He thought.

"_Wait! What were those people doing!?_" He asked himself inaudibly. Sora's whole face went red. Those strange noises was someone groaning from being kissed and _touched_ by someone.


	2. Truth in the shadows

Hmm … I don't know if I should continue this story … Tell me what you think, 'kay: )


End file.
